Isaac Kiln
Isaac Kiln is a student attending Prefeton High Appearance Physical Isaac is tall, lithe, and rangy. Possessing ripcord muscles, Isaac is strong and fast for his size, often surprising people that expect him to be more effeminate. If one was to get a look at his body, they'd see a panolpy of scars from his years of roughing it on the streets of Baltimore and the very real dangers found at the Langstrad Academy. Isaac is mahogany-skinned, a gift from his Jamaican mother and Spanish father. With piercing bright green eyes slightly paler than emerald, lush lips, and high cheekbones and Isaac is the epitome of movie star good looks. Style Expensive, refined, and tasteful, Isaac likes only the finest things in life and that includes what he wears. Only rarely will he wear 'normal' clothes, often when he's at the beach, working out, or lounging around home. Even in those circumstances, he is clean to the point of obsessively so, smells good, and remains smooth as glass. Personal Personality He is the most intense, profound, and powerful character you will ever likely to meet. Even when he appears self-controlled and calm there is a seething intensity of emotional energy under the placid exterior. He is like the volcano not far under the surface of a calm sea, it may burst into eruption at any moment. But those of us who are particularly perceptive will be aware of the harnessed aggression, the immense forcefulness, magnetic intensity, and often strangely hypnotic personality under the tranquil, but watchful composure of Isaac. In conventional social gatherings he is pleasant to be with, thoughtful in conversation, dignified, and reserved, yet affable and courteous; although at times his eyes appear penetrating which make his shyer companions feel naked and defenseless before him. In his everyday behavior he gives the appearance of being withdrawn from the center of activity, yet those who know him will recognize the watchfulness that is part of his character. He has great self-discipline, because he is able to recognize the qualities in himself that makes him different from other humans, and to know his utterly conventional nature can be used for great good, or great evil. His tenacity and willpower are immense, his depth of character and passionate conviction overwhelming, yet he is deeply sensitive and easily moved by his emotions. His sensitivity, together with a propensity for extreme likes and dislikes makes him easily hurt, quick to detect insult or injury to him and easily aroused to ferocious anger. This may express itself in such destructive speech or action that he makes lifelong enemies by his outspokenness, for he finds it difficult not to be overly critical of anything or anyone to whom he takes a dislike He harnesses his abundant energy constructively, tempering his self-confidence with shrewdness and his ambition with magnanimity toward others provided he likes them. He relates to fellow warriors only as leaders and can be blunt to those he dislikes to the point of cruelty. In fact he is not above expressing vindictiveness in deliberate cruelty. He is too demanding, too unforgiving of faults in others, perhaps because he is not aware of the shortcomings within himself, and extravagantly expresses his self-disgust in unreasonable resentment against his fellows. He does, however, make an excellent friend, provided that his companions do nothing to impugn the honor of which Isaac is very jealous. Part of his negative side of is a tendency to discard friends once they cease to be useful, but he is aware of this, and fights this tendency. Skills *Bilingualism **English **Spanish *Piano *Fencing *Singing (Tenor) *Poker *Brawling *Dancing *Driving *Minor Computer Weaknesses *Quick to Anger *Manipulative *Cruel *Ruthless *Holds grudges Powers Phase 1 Energy Drain (L1) Isaac can draw the energy from an opponent after touching them. As long as he remains focused on that person, the energy drain can continue until the target/s goes unconscious, and even death if Isaac continues drawing from them. Typically, it'll take around an hour of continuous drain to kill them. Unconsciousness around 30 minutes. Phase 2 Enhanced Dexterity(L2) The energy he collects will eventually increase his dexterity. Isaac will be able to precisely control his movements and muscles, making him unable to be clumsy or fumbling. He can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly without ever tripping or wobbling. He can also even move his fingers or toes effortlessly. Phase 3 Life-Force Absorption (L3) Isaac can absorb life-force/energy, vitality and health, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it to heal himself, or even enough to enhance himself, making him stronger and faster for a limited time before the energy is used up. Over time, use of this power will significantly slow/stop Isaac's aging. Supernatural Durability (L3) Through constant use of life absorption and energy drain, Isaac's body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. become extremely dense/solid, allowing him to withstand harmful forces on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature, etc. In addition, he possesses drastically enhanced levels of strength and stamina, due to how durable his body has become, allowing him to resist tearing muscles and/or breaking his bones. Biography Isaac's father was Hector Kiln, or otherwise known as El Diablo, an infamous wrestler in the Spanish wrestling world of Barcelona. He was dressed in a suit styled with flames and assume a bestial shape reminiscent of the stereotypical image of the Judeo-Christian Devil. He was quite legendary in the late 80's, early 90's combating a villain group known as the Red Matadors that threatened El Diablo's championship claim in Barcelona. El Diablo singlehandedly defeated the entire group in the ring 93', images flashing across the world of El Diablo literally throwing one of the men through the air. His star was on the rise. Aida Dixon had been a Jamaican-American tourist visiting Barcelona during the Red Matadors showdown. Aida Dixon was also ascending in her personal life. Having come from a wealthy mercantile family in Baltimore, she was also a medical student destined for John-Hopkins and greatness. She'd been a top student in high school and was nearing the end of her first four years in the University of Maryland. She'd also been noticed for her looks. To supplement the income she received from her affluent family, she modeled. One of the reasons she had been in Spain. She was a first hand witness of the El Diablo's triumphant defeat of the Red Matadors and was immediately smitten with him. Likewise, Hector had noticed Aida Dixon in his struggle to defeat his enemies. He had been staring right at her as he threw Juan Carlos, the erstwhile leader of the Red Matadors, out of the ring. Rather than be put off by the violent scene in front of her, Aida Dixon had found it incredibly alluring. Likewise, the smoldering glare she had given Hector had been more than enough to have him seeking her out after the fight. After one night of passion, they had decided they were entirely in love and destined to be together. Unfortunately, Aida Dixon was bound to return to the United States the next day. In an impulsive, fateful decision, El Diablo decided to follow his paramour across the Atlantic and establishing himself in Baltimore. Due to his immense popularity in Europe, he was able to find work in the local wrestling scene, becoming a notable addition to the WWE. The Dixons, however, were not impressed. They had wanted someone of a more professional career and bearing. Instead they got Hector Kiln, an uneducated brawler from the slums of Cordoba. Within a year of having returned to the United States, Aida and Hector were married. Unfortunately, it was proceeded by Aida's father disowning his daughter. But the Kilns were happy. Hector made more than enough signed on with the WWE and through brand deals to support a comfortable life for him and his family. In 97, they welcomed their first child, Claudia Kiln. She was a stunning and intelligent child even as an infant and the light of Hector's life. Hector took more of a management career in wrestling when in 98, El Diablo founded the Baltimore Barons, a non-affiliated wrestling team based in Baltimore and recruiting heroes from the state of Maryland. However, it was followed by tragedy. On a rainy night, Hector had a car crash in 99, Hector lost his arm and leg and was forced to retire from the WWE. Months after his near fatal injury and El Diablo had lost most of his branding deals and fell in to using drugs and alcohol to cope with his condition. The marriage and his relationship with Claudia deteriorated. It seemed things were getting better by the time Isaac was born in 2002. Hector was seeking treatment for his alcohol and drug addictions and they still retained a little bit of wealth. When George Dixon learned that his daughter had given birth to a son, a reconciliation was able to occur. With the financial aid now flowing from her parents, Claudia continued her education and graduated with a PhD in 2004. Hector had taken up painting as a way to cope with his disabilities and to tame his addictions. He had even become successful, a few of his paintings being sold for six figures. This was all shattered when Claudia and Aida were killed in a car wreck in 07, with only Isaac being the survivor. He had crawled from the wreckage and was found staring mutely inside the vehicle to the scene of his dead mother and sister. Hector was emotionally ruined by the death of his wife and daughter. Suddenly, the painting could not cure him. And no soft, spoken grief tinged word from his father in law could soothe him. He took up drinking and drug use with a burning misery. The son he had remaining to him was in part blamed for surviving. Hector had never been as close to Isaac as he had been with his shining daughter. By 2013, Hector was broke. Due to being disabled, he was given government housing in the projects of South Baltimore. Isaac, to stay away from his crippled, drugged out alcoholic father, hit the streets. Games of chance and shoplifting filled his day when he was not actively laying out of school. On the few times he went, his teachers noted a brilliant intellect but a hungry look in the young man's eyes that could not be contained long enough to sit still for eight hours a day. Isaac would have continued his downward trajectory if it had not been for James O'Keith, the new leader of the Baltimore Barons. It was James, picking up Isaac from the side of the road in 2014 that he had the idea of adopting Isaac. James, seeing a chance to foster a protege and the earned bonus that Isaac was the son of the founder of the Barons, convinced Hector to cede his parental rights for a hefty payout. James O'Keith formally adopted Isaac in 2015 and enrolled him in the Langstrad Academy in New York City. Isaac would remain a student with the Academy for the next five years. He was an abysmal student and was punished regularly. Typically his crimes consisted of engineering betting games where Isaac earned a sizable stipend from as well as running a protection racket for the weaker students in the school as protection from 'bullying'. It was quietly hushed up, as the reasons why students needing protection in the first place was not a question the school wanted to answer. The only classes Isaac excelled at were in P.E. and fencing, becoming quite good with the foil and the sabre. He returned to Baltimore after news that James O'Keith had been killed. He visited his father once, to find him passed out in the bathroom of his shitty government funded apartment in his own puke. He made sure his father couldn't drown in his vomit and then left. Hector had selfishly chosen oblivion. He had abandoned and then sold his last remaining family member. He deserved nothing but contempt from Isaac. Despite that, he still sobbed as he closed the door and walked away from that part of his life. With his adopted parent dead, the Dixons disinterested in raising the boy, and his father incapable, he was shipped North to Preferton, Maine, to live with his mother's brother, a retired engineer and architect spending his days fishing and rambling around a big house by himself. Relationships Allison Clark Isaac thinks Allison is a rude, obnoxious loudmouth who he desperately wishes he could throw off a pier. While she's slightly attractive, that in no way makes up for her personality. Atalia Bayer When Isaac first arrived at Prefeton, he appreciated Atalia's efforts to make him feel included. Now? He finds her efforts grating, but remains cordial with her. He's heard about how she gets when she's drinking. Bridget Reeves Quiet, pretty, reclusive. He doesn't know much about her. While it does tickle his curiosity, he has yet to gain the gumption to learn more about her. Cecil Nevverling-Wijgaants Not sure how to feel about Cecil. Bright, funny sometimes, but a bit too loquacious for Isaac's tastes. He doesn't particularly care that Cecil is trans. The fact that Cecil ''is ''trans isn't what Isaac would consider Cecil's most noteworthy trait. Harper Holiday Knows him from his uncle talking about the kid he sees sometimes at the fish store when he's out buying bait. Painfully shy, Isaac finds him a bit odd but okay. Maurice Williamson He doesn't know what to think of this guy. He's too eager to help and please others, too smooth in social scenes, and Isaac thinks there's things about the guy that might not be on the level. Nikolai Sapohznik Edgy meme lord guy with delusions of intellectual superiority. No thanks. How he is with his brother is also a bit weird. Andrej Park Bit of a good guy. While he's pale as a ghost and blind, he doesn't seem to allow that to define him. Isaac has nothing but respect for the guy, although, like most of the others, he barely knows him. Erika Thatch She knows how to laugh which is always a plus. No one likes a sour ass. But she can be a bit too defensive, especially when there's no attack intended. Isaac gets it but he doesn't like the verbal sparring matches she seems entirely capbable of in launching into when she feels the need to be defensive. Annie O'Cassidy Isaac met her during summer break after completing his first year at Prefeton High. The two almost immediately hit it off, starting a string of hook ups that eventually dwindled to just texting than nothing. Rather than be upset about this, Isaac goes with the flow. He figures, when she wants another taste, she'll know how to ask for one. Nikita Sapohznik Finds him a bit more tolerable than his brother, and his insults can be sometimes funny to hear too, especially delivered in that monotone of his. Although how he is with his brother is a but weird. Robin Reyes A muay thai fighter on an island as small as Prefeton is ''exactly ''what Isaac avoids. The last thing he needs is pissing off this no nonsense, straight-as-an-arrow chick and having her knock him the fuck out.